


Gone Two Seconds (Snippet)

by fadedlullaby



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullaby/pseuds/fadedlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically mickey finds ian after ian attempts suicide</p><p>okay so i kinda wrote this and i don't know if i should continue it? im conflicted but i don't know comment if i should!</p><p>i would be continuing it like mickey going through treatment with ian and it would be a lot of fluff so yeah just tell me if anything!!! </p><p>mind you i wrote this so fast bc i was inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Two Seconds (Snippet)

"I'm sorry sir but he'll have to stay here we can't release him. But, you will get to visit him during 4:00PM to..." the nurses voice fades out while Mickey's mind falls back to the reason he's there in the first place. 

He swears it was two seconds. He was gone for two seconds. Mickey stepped out to go check on how the bar business was going and did not expect to come back to what he saw. 

Ian had not stood up from his bed in eight days. Eight days. His mind was boggling things he just couldn't handle. The helicopter crash was repeating over and over. Mickey's face from when he left him. Over and over. Was he even worthy of living? Was there even a point? So he stood up. Tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes one blink from pouring out. He walks into the kitchen, grabs a hold of the counter, and takes a deep breath. Nobody was home. Mickey had left. Svetlana and her girlfriend were "working". Mandy was out with Kenyata. And Ian was home. Nobody could stop him.

"As if anyone would try", he whispered to himself. 

So he opened the drawer. He grabbed a hold of the knife. He gripped the knife so tight his knuckles went white almost see through. He stood up straight and stared into space. 

"I love you Fiona. I love you Lip. I love you Debbie. I love you Carl. I love you Liam. I love you Mandy...", he paused, shaking from the tears streaming down his face, "and... I love you Mickey. So so so much. And I know you love me too." And at that moment he brought the knife to his left forearm and slid it over his skin. Once, twice, thrice, and many more. He fell. He dropped and was passed out on the Milkovich kitchen floor with blood spewing out of his arm. 

That was when Mickey walked in. The kitchen was in plain sight. And so was Ian. There was a little pool of blood around Ian's arm. Mickey rushed to Ian's aid grabbing his limp body from the floor. 

"Ian.... Ian please man cmon wake up!", Mickey was frantic. "Ian cmon man dont to this to me.... I-Ian please..", and thats where he lost it. Tears were pouring from his eyes. He stood up and called 911. His entire body shaking and sobbing over Ian's limp and almost lifeless one. 

The ambulance arrived and took them to South Chicago Mental Institution and Medical Facility. So thats where Mickey is now. Drowning out the sound of the annoying nurse's voice and just hoping he gets to see Ian's face.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN DONT KILL ME I DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS BUT TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!
> 
> love you guys so much and any comments help! if you wanna follow my shameless blog its www.galluhvich.tumblr.com 
> 
> again thank you guys! love you!


End file.
